Prentiss Returns
by cassiieexxo
Summary: What happens when Emily returns and Reid sees her for the first time? :  Spemily fluff.


A/N: Pure fluff. Really. I just adore Reid/Emily. They have chemistry and they're just so adorable. 3

So this one-shot is about Emily's return. Please R&R. =]

_**PRPRPR**_

Emily takes a deep breath before she walks up to the doors of the B.A.U. She knows full well what will happen; the reactions people will have - the reaction her _team_ will have when they see her alive . . . All except Hotch and J.J of course.

She opens the door and steps through the barrier, trying to ignore the fact that one of the rookies drops his mug as he lays eyes on her, whispering to the woman beside him. She feels like she's the talk of the precinct once more.

"Emily." The brunette turns to see J.J and Hotch standing outside the meeting room. J.J embraces the Emily, her small frame being pulled tight, giving her an incredibly loving hug. "We all missed you . . . especially -"

"Don't," Emily mutters. "Does he hate me?" J.J shakes her head. "Does he know I'm even _alive_?" Emily turns to Hotch expectantly when J.J doesn't answer.

Hotch shakes his head. "No, no one besides J.J and I know you're alive," he responds and she takes yet another deep breath, swalloing the massive lump that's grown inside her throat.

"Until now," Emily grumbles as she inhales sharply, the natural scent of the precinct filling her nose once more. It felt familiar. She clenches her fists at her sides and looks at both Hotch and J.J. "Let's do this." She walks through the door and J.J and Hotch follow soon behind her.

When she enters the meeting room it's silent. Derek looks up from his folder, expecting to see J.J, and a stricken look passes over his incredibly handsome face. "Prentiss," he whispers, disbelieving.

"Derek," she says, giving him a light smile. Beside him she sees Garcia, who was now looking up at Emily with big eyes. "Garcia." She gives a lightly bigger smile and almost breaks down as she sees the look on the blonde's face, tears in her wide eyes.

"Em," she says as she darts to the brunette, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Hey Pen," Emily murmurs back, wrapping her arms around the bigger girls back. "I've missed you." As she says this she feels tighter arms wrap around her and Garcia, Derek kissing Emily on the top of her head.

They stay in the crowded embrace for a little longer before Emily pulls back, stepping a few feet behind. "Where's Seaver . . . Rossi . . ." She gulps thickly before saying the last name. "Reid . . . ?"

Garcia points at Rossi's office where three figures stand in the shadows of the room. "They're in there . . . Reid and Seaver just got back from Vegas." Emily gapes at the blonde, which causes Garcia to continue quickly, "for a case."

Emily nods and sits on a chair at the further end of the large table, anxiously waiting for her last three team members to come out. Anxiously waiting to see _him_.

And when the door opens and he walks out, a small smile pasted on his delicately handsome face, Emily's heart stops. But as soon as Reid lays eyes on Emily, his smile falters. "Em-Emily?" he stutters; as if his IQ had dropped about all it's points.

"Hey, Reid," she says quietly, giving him a soft, watery smile.

"You're alive," he breaths out as he walks down the stairs and to the sitting brunette, who soon gets up to embrace him. And just like that, everything - the memory of the night he was told she was dead - comes back to him in quick waves.

_Reid gets up from the waiting room chair and attempts to stride past J.J, hiding his face from everyone in the room, but J.J stops him. _

_"Whoa, Spence." Her hand is soft on his forearm and she looks up at the taller, younger male, worry evident in her soft eyes. _

_"I didn't get to say goodbye," he whispers, unshed tears causing his eyes to sparkle sadly._

_J.J hugs him like a mother would a son, her chin resting on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and counts to ten before opening them again, seeing Hotch watching the heartbreaking scene in front of him. _

_And as Reid buries his face in the hair resting on the crook of J.J's neck, causing the hair to stick due to his tears, J.J feels a lump form in her throat; her heart shattering to see Reid like this._

Reid comes back to the present, his embrace with Emily very much like the one he shared with J.J on that horrid night, but this time it's _her_ tears that's dampening his hair to his neck.

He awkwardly rubs her back and his awkwardness feels right, like she never left. "Why'd you leave me?" Reid whispers, his voice sad.

"I didn't want to," she says back to him, leaning back from him, her tear-stained face looking into his. "It was for my safety . . . I wanted to tell you, God knows it's true . . . Every time I thought of coming back here I would picture your reaction. Do you hate me, Spencer?"

"I could never hate you," he says slowly. "It will take a little longer than I'm sure you'd like for me to forgive you but I do assure you that you'll be forgiven because I'm a forgiving person," he babbles.

Emily hugs him again. "Thank you," she murmurs into his neck.

"You're welcome."

They stay like that for a while, not even realizing that everyone's left the room to give them privacy. "Hey, Spence?" Emily's voice is quiet, cautious.

"Yes, Emily?" This time he pulls back and stares at the brunette, slightly shorter than he.

Instead of responding right then, she leans forward and presses her lips to his gently, not wanting to scare him off, but he responds carefully, his large hands going onto either side of her face.

"I thought of doing that the whole time I was in Paris," she whispers, putting her forehead back into the crook of his neck.

He smiles for the first time since they've been reunited. "You can do it again if you want . . . because I hear that kissing is a very loving and powerful gesture. Stastically, kisses are one of the most intimate things two people can hold; sometimes even more intimate than sexual inter-"

"Reid?" Emily asks, interrupting him.

"Yes?"

She presses her lips to his once more, still soft. "Be quiet."

_**PRPRPR**_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It was my first ever Criminal Minds fic. =]

R&R here or on twitter, at which my username is xoitsCASS.

-Cassie.


End file.
